Sudden Realization
by gctokidoki
Summary: SatoshixDaisuke, yaoi. 2 Chapters. Daisuke takes Satoshi home with him. LEMON in 2nd chapter !
1. Chapter 1

Series: DN Angel  
Pairing: DaisukexSatoshi  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: I soooo love this couple. They are so cute together, and every time  
I see the anime I secretly hope that they will come together in the end. But that just happens in  
my weird little mind, Sugisaki-san wouldn't make me THAT happy.  
Well, I hope you like this fic and REVIEW!  
Rina

* * *

**Sudden Realization**

Great! It is Friday, and the last day of school before holidays at this, and we aren't allowed to go home after the last period. All students have to tidy up the school, because it gets renovated during the holidays.

Geez, and all I really want is to go home. I'm so confused about my feelings at the moment.

First I thought I was in love with Harada Risa-san. But lately I don't transform into Dark when I'm around her. Actually, I don't feel anything anymore.

Then there's Harada-san's sister. Riku-san. She's really nice and we have a lot in common, but I somehow can't imagine her as my girlfriend. I'm not even sure if I want one.

Then there's him... No, no, no! Don't think about him again. I'm so glad Hiwatari-kun and me became at least something like friends. But since that incident in the cold-storage chamber I know that he feels something more than just friendship towards me. He told me, that I'm the reason he turns into Krad. You know, I'm slow, but even I figured what he was trying to tell me with that. He's in love with me...

Hiwatari-kun is in love with ME. That fact doesn't disgust or scare me. I don't even feel uncomfortable knowing it. And that's what makes this emotional chaos of mine even more complicated… First the Harada twins and now there's Hiwatari-kun.

"... wa-kun. DAISUKE NIWA!" I snap out of the trance I was in, to see our math teacher glaring at me.

"Good, Niwa-kun's with us again. Now could you please answer my question?" I should really pay more attention in class.

"Umm... anou... I ... gomen nasai," please let the bell ring soon...

"Niwa-kun, could you please..." our teacher's cut off by the bell ringing and I grab my stuff as fast as I can and sprint out of the classroom. I've been told to help clean up the gym. When I arrive there, I see Saehara-san ordering different students around,  
yelling at them when they're not fast enough. I try to duck away without him noticing me and crash into someone standing near the door.

"Ah, gomen...," I look up and see Hiwatari-kun, as always staring into nothingness, holding a book in his hand. "Ah, Hiwatari-kun. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't cause any damage." I blink. He's always so mature. "Could you help me carry the mats? They are to heavy for me to carry them alone." I nod and follow him into the gym. We walk past the yelling Saehara, and pass two students who try to lift the soccer goal.

Suddenly one of them loses his balance and the goal crashes down. One of the goalposts hit Hiwatari-kun on the leg and knocks him off his feet.

"Hiwatari-kun! Move that goal off him! Hurry!" I sit down next to him. "Hiwatari-kun, daijoubu?" He just stares at his leg, but he doesn't look like he's hurt badly. Thank god.

"I don't think it's broken," he answers "I think I just sit down on the bench for a while..." but just as he moves to his feet he gasps and sinks down on his knees again.

"Hiwatari-kun!" I help him up again and half carry him to the nurse.

"It's not that bad. I think your ankle is just sprained a bit. You should try to not use it too much. You better go home now and lie down. You can be glad that it's holidays." Hiwatari-kun just nods and tries to walk out of the room. I follow him quickly.

"I'll come with you. You can't go all the way home by yourself. Is there somebody you could call? Who could take you home?" He shakes his head.

"I live alone." I support him on our way outside of the school. Maybe I should take him home with me. I mean, he can't go home all alone. And then there's nobody who would take care of him.

"Why don't you just come home with me?" I ask him. He looks a bit surprised.

"Iie, that's not necessary. I'm fine." Yeah, sure. You're just making a face like you were hit by a bullet.

"No, you come home with me. I don't want you to get hurt even more." I blush. God, that sounded stupid.

"Arigatou." I look at him curiously, but he just stares ahead of us. We take the train first, and then walk the rest of the way home. He makes an even more painful expression.

"We're almost there." He just nods. When we arrive at the front door of my house I get my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. "Tadai..." Ah, yes. My parents and Grandfather are gone for the weekend.  
Okaa-san said she would turn off all the traps and stuff. I lead Hiwatari-kun to the living room and go to the kitchen to get us something to drink.

"What do you wanna drink?"

"Nothing, thanks." I roll my eyes and take out two glasses and a bottle of water from the fridge. I notice a little piece of paper lying on the counter. It read:

'Hey Dai-chan!

Please make sure to lock all the doors and windows in the house when you go to sleep.

We took Towa-chan with us,

since this is the first time she can go on vacation.

We'll be back late on Sunday, so don't wait for us.

I love you, Dai-chan

Your mother'

I tug the piece of paper into my pocket and head back to where Hiwatari-kun's sitting on the couch.

"You should hold your leg up. Come on." I lie his leg on the couch, so he's lying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Arigatou."

"No problem." I take my glass and drink my water, sitting down on the other couch. It's already 5.20pm. Wow, it took us nearly an hour from school. Normally I don't need more than 15 minutes. I look at Hiwatari-kun. The silence makes me feel uncomfortable, so I try doing some small talk.

"So, you live alone?"

"Hai." Hmm, he never was one who talks too much.

"Why? I mean, where are you're parents?" He frowns a bit. "Gomen, that's none of my business."

"It's okay." He sighs. "My father bought me my flat. He's really busy and I need much space for all the preparations to catch Dark anyway."

With that he looks me in the eyes and I flinch. Hiwatari-kun knows that I'm Dark. Just like I know that he's Krad. I asked Dark many times why Krad wants to capture him, or why that demon in angel's shape hates Dark so much. But his lips are sealed and I can't get a word out of him. I look at the floor.

Okay, the idea with the Smalltalk wasn't a very good one. Another silence sets in and again I'm the one to break it.

"Does your ankle feel a bit better?"

"Hai. Arigatou."

"I didn't do anything. It's natural to help a friend when he's not feeling well." Hiwatari-kun looks at me, his expression unreadable as always.

"Why are you so nice to me? After all I did. After what you know. Why do you always consider me as your friend?"

I hesitate for a moment. What does he want to hear? I'm getting nervous by the way he's staring at me and my heart beats faster with every second passing by. What should I say?

"Because, I really like you. Very much" For the first time I can see a change of emotion on his face. It's surprise. He finally looks away.

"Do you know how I feel when I'm near you all the time? Can't you imagine what it's like? You should know best from all people."

My eyes widen. I didn't think about that! I'm so stupid. Hiwatari-kun turns into Krad when he's near me. It's the same with me and Harada-san. Well, it was. And it's my fault he's suffering so much. As long as the person you love doesn't love you back…

I get up from my seat and approach him. He props himself up on his elbow, getting into a sitting position. I sit down next to him and look him into the eyes. I never realized how beautiful his eyes are. Deep blue like the ocean or the sky. Absently I lift my hand to caress his cheek. His eyes widen, but he doesn't move away. He just, stares. Maybe he's too shocked to move or he just doesn't want to.

The next moment my lips are on his and they connect into a sweet kiss. My heart beats faster and there's a weird feeling deep down in my stomach. Maybe those are the famous butterflies. And the most important thing is, that it feels just right. So right that I wish we could stay like this forever. But soon enough we have to part, both of us breathing heavyly.

I swallow and open my mouth to say something, but close it again when I can't find the right words. I see him with a flushed face for the first time, and decide that it's a really cute sight. I open my mouth again, this time finding something to say.

"Can I call you Satoshi-kun?" I ask sheepishly. And then. He smiles. Not one of those smirks or smug grins of his, but a real smile. And it's beautiful. He should do this more often.

"Hai." He whispers.

I return his smile and his lips are back on mine again, longing and wanting. Well, who knows, maybe we could stay like this forever. Or at least until my family comes back home...

* * *

Author's note: Soooo, what do you think? Good? Bad? Miserable? I don't hope so. I'm thinking about adding a second chapter, if there are any people out there who actually want to read another one

Translations:

Anou,... - Well,...

Gomen - Sorry

Iie - No

Arigatou - Thanks

Okaa-san - Mother

Hai - Yes


	2. Chapter 2

This is the lemon part of my story. Since this isn't allowed here there will be a link to my other side where you can find the  
part where Dai-chan and Satoshi get it on +grin+ 

Have fun reading and please review !  
Rina

* * *

**Chapter2**

I open my eyes and see the sunlight spilling through my window. I turn my head to look at the clock, standing on a small table next to my bed. But I realize I'm not lying in my bed. Why was I sleeping on the couch? I ask myself curiously. I turn my head to the right and spot tousled, blue hair.

Hiwatari-kun!

I frown and then the events of the previous day come to my mind. He hurt his ankle and I brought him home with me. Then we watched TV and talked and… we kissed. My thoughts trail off.

I remember everything now and I feel myself blush. I look at the boy lying next to me again, some strands of his blue hair hanging into his face. I brush them away carefully and he makes a cute little noise. I smile and try to get off the couch without waking him up. I stretch before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. I decide to prepare breakfast, just for the two of us.

Half an hour later I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Satoshi standing in the doorway. He looks still sleepy, wearing only boxers and a half unbuttoned shirt. His hair is a total mess and he isn't wearing his glasses for a change. He looks absolutely adorable.

"Ohayou, Satoshi-kun," I mumble, before turning around, blushing for the second time this morning.

"Ohayou," he replies and shuffles over to sit down at the kitchen table. I sit down on a chair next to him, eyeing him closely. He seems to have noticed and turns his head to look me in the eyes.

If you want to read the rest you have to go over to my fanfiction journal (you can find the URl in my profile) since stories with lemon content are taken down (nonsense I know... -.-)

Sorry !


End file.
